Cosplaying
by seraslokivictoria
Summary: This time, a different location, more people but it's still the same- COSPLAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Kohta Hirano does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hustling and bustling of anime crazy teenagers around Alucard was making him irritable. And for the hundredth time that night, he questioned his insanity.

Why in the seven levels of hell did he allow his ditzy, big chest, twittering fledgling who was only recently out of her teenage years to convince him to attend an anime convention?

Him, a vampire, and not just ANY vampire, but the vampire king himself who was old enough to be her ancestor.

Alucard scowled, disgusted, at the back of Seras Victoria. Her fault, if he ever got screamed at by Integra, it was the younger vampire's fault. The younger ones were always spared from the scoldings.

Haruhi Suzumiya from Melancholy of whatever. The character Seras was cosplaying.

_Lucky for her_ he snarled silently._ She's not the one dressed like an idiot._

Yes, his idiot fledgling had forced him to cosplay as Ai Enma from Jigoku Shoujo. Damn Walter for showing her that World War 2 photo!

He had to wear a_kimono._ A kimono of all things!

Then the police girl just had to go to Integra. Integra, who would have gladly assisted anyone in the tormenting of her servant, HIM!

So there he was, in his_Girlycard_ form and wearing a damn kimono.

The only good thing was that he was allowed to keep his red eyes.

But that didn't help the fact that every other boy or girl fan of Jigoku Shoujo wanted to take a photo (or photos) cause of how realistic his costume was.

Nope, it definitely made it a whole lot worst.

His jaw dropped as he spotted a group of Cloud Strifes, all carrying mega large replicas of the Buster Sword.

_WHAT… THE… HELL?!_

Yes, he caught sight of the French pig, whom Seras had dragged in as well.

_WHY THE HELL IS HE COSPLAYING ALUCARD FROM CASTLEVANIA?!_

And if you're wondering how he knew, the vampire had stumbled across his fledgling's stack of anime and games.

"Hey master!"

Seras giggled upon seeing her master. You don't see the first of all vampires in his_Girlycard_ form everyday.

"Why does he get to cosplay Alucard and I don't?!" Alucard spluttered furiously, pointing an accusing finger at the captain of the Wild Geese.

Seras shrugged, replying nonchalantly, "Mr. Bernadotte has long blond hair."

Alucard continued to splutter indignantly as Seras ran away, interest caught by something else.

_Someone's gonna pay for this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, everything belongs to their rightful owners, not me.

* * *

"NO!!" Horrified screams bordering on hysterical could be heard all the way up on the third floor of the Hellsing mansion.

"NEVER!!! I AM NEVER GOING TO DRESS UP AS ENMA AI EVER AGAIN!"

"But you have to wear a costume master!"

"ANYTHING BUT ENMA AI!!"

"Oh alright! You won't dress up as Enma Ai. You'll go as Yuko Ichihara then."

Alucard let out a relieved, though unneeded breath, not knowing the hell he had sentenced himself to _once again_. On the other hand… Seras Victoria grinned evilly, an expression that _shouldn't_ be on her innocent face. She thanked whoever was _up there_ for making her master so ignorant in such issues.

_Once again_, Alucard was surrounded by hustling and bustling of _crazy anime fans_. _Once again_, he found himself in a form he regretted taking, ever.

The most horrid thing? Having to wear a bloody _dress_ of all things. The blasted thing kept making him trip and nearly fall flat on his face, if not for his shadows. Now he knew why his master hated those things with a passion.

What was worst was that this entire thing( he couldn't find a word for it) was being held at Hellsing. This was worst than the Sultan's tortures! WHAT had he done to deserve this?!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lobby, a special stage had been erected… It was just for the performances…

Host (random guy #1): First, we have a FMA skit by Captain Pip Bernadotte, Random guy #2, and Random guy #3! The Captain will be playing Edward, Random guy #2 will be playing Roy Mustang and Random guy #3 as Alphonse!

Stage lights focus on the three characters who burst onstage and the skit starts…(Fastforwarding…)

Al: (Holding back Ed) Ah! Nee-san, don't do that!

Ed: (Struggles wildly) Let me go Al! Someone's gotta teach that pompous bastard a lesson!

Roy: (Smirks, Snaps finger)

Everyone draws in a startled breath, expecting the mansion to go up in flames.

Five seconds pass by…

Ten…

"BOOOOO!!!!" "No flames?! What the hell?!" "This is crap!"

Walter sighed, trying to ignore those who were messing up the room by throwing rotten vegetables at 'Roy'. He'd probably have to hire help tomorrow to clean up the mess or break his seventy year old back by doing it himself.

* * *

Integra grinned evilly as she caught sight of _Girlycard_ standing off by the side, glaring at anyone who stopped to stare at him. It didn't have as much effect as he probably hoped it had though, considering the many men who still wanted to take a photo with him.

Integra had to applaud Seras for finding another _female _character who looks like Girlycard.

She whipped out a camera that she had asked Walter to get for her, just for occasions such as this. _Oh yess… This is going to bring in the cash…_ Integra cackled mentally.

The head of Hellsing snapped a few quick photos of Girlycard and kept the camera before he could find out who it was. Yes, she was certain that the men would pay much to have something to torture Alucard with.

_Strange though_Integra stared up at the ceiling _No one has seen Seras yet…_

* * *

Back in the lobby…

The soldiers were starting to really wonder if there was an attack on the mansion… The lights had been turned off and everyone was just standing in the dark, wondering what was coming next.

Spotlights focused upon the stage flashed on and poured light on to the vertical black coffin. Upon the lid was the sentence: "The bird of Hermes is my name Eating my wings to make me tame" The soldiers collectively screamed at this. They were ready to run, but a female voice stopped them.

"Is everyone ready?"

A booted foot kicked the lid off, and some of them could have sworn that they heard a high pitched scream of horror somewhere. They were quite horrified themselves.

_I was born to the blood of angels_

_Born through the veil of a storm_

_Born without love inside me_

_Born with a need to perform_

The police girl was wearing something she normally wouldn't wear. A black top hat was tied to her head by a pink cloth. The collar covered her shoulders and the sleeves had been purposely ripped.

_Born out of vengeance_

_Born out of scorn_

_Born out of hatred_

_Out of love torn_

A tight bodice tied with purple straps wrapped around her hourglass figure. The skirt could hardly be called a skirt. It was more like a cape that extended from the black bodice she adorned. It showed off her shapely legs.

_Born with a mission_

_Born with a drive_

_Born with a need_

_With a will to survive_

The red angel wings that sprouted from her back was probably made of the shadows her master had recently taught her how to use.

_Now it's time to show you_

_What I'm really all about_

_No more pretensions;_

_No more frothing at the mouth_

Black bangles encrusted with jewels were worn on her left wrist. Delicate fingers holding the long microphone were covered with black cloth as well.

_There's no use hiding_

_All my sins deep inside_

_I'll wear them on my shoulder_

_Like a badge of pride_

Walter couldn't help but ask himself why nobody cared that they were having a nosebleed. He had to excuse himself, covering his nose, but no one was really paying attention to him- they were too shocked by the police girl.

_Cuz I'm a Daughter of Death_

_From my very first breath_

_I'm a Daughter of Death_

_Blood red as Macbeth_

_I'm a Daughter of Death_

_Living a filthy mess_

_I'm a Daughter of Death_

_Just a Daughter of Death_

Her voice blasted through the loud speakers. Hard and commanding yet maintaining the perfect tune and pitch- perfect for rock. Integra had no idea the police girl had such a talent for such things. Up till then, she had just been a police girl. But the police girl had stunned them all. Even the bravest of men; even Integra herself wouldn't have dared to even think of using Alucard's coffin as a prop for performance.

The woman grinned. The scream when the lid was kicked off had been satisfying enough. She had caught it on tape too! Big bucks to be earned later on, she told herself. And an extra blackmail item if that damned vampire even thought of stepping out of line. Copies of it would definitely had to be made! And there was Youtube as well. Integra cackled.

The police girl really deserved a promotion.


End file.
